A conventional terminal-bonded cable 301 as illustrated in FIGS. 19 and 20 is known (see JP 2015-135742 A). The conventional terminal-bonded cable 301 includes a cable 303 and a terminal 305.
The cable 303 includes a conductor 309 composed of a plurality of strands 307 and a sheath 311 covering the conductor 309 so that the conductor 309 is exposed over a predetermined length.
In the conventional terminal-bonded cable 301, a part of the conductor 309 not covered with the sheath 311 and a part of the terminal 305 are put between an anvil 313 and a horn 315, and the horn 315 is ultrasonically vibrated so that the bonding (ultrasonic bonding) of the conductor 309 of the cable 303 to the terminal 305 is performed.
A bond portion 317 in which the strands 307 are bonded to each other is formed at a portion where the conductor 309 is bonded to the terminal 305.